theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Zoom
History Origin The bitter feud between the Allen family and the Thawne family would span generations. Even in the 30th Century, President Thawne sought to recruit Bart Allen in his revenge campaign against the Allens, since Bart was half-Thawne himself. When that failed, Thawne mixed Bart's DNA with Thawne genetic material to create a speedster clone whom he named Thaddeus Thawne. Wheras Bart grew in a hyper-accelerated world, Thaddeus' childhood was the exact opposite; His development was super-slow, which led the young speedster to become more calculating and methodical. Thaddeus was also taught to hate the Allen family, and Impulse in particular. In addition to this modification, Thaddeus' growth and development was slowed. This is in contrast to Bart's accelerated development. This was done to give Thad more training and knowledge than Bart ever would. His mission as the "Reverse-Impulse" was to go back in time and replace Bart, but he was easily defeated. Known as Inertia, he later ambushed Bart and held him prisoner in a virtual reality, while he assumed Impulse's identity on earth. Once gaining Max Mercury's trust, Inertia led him into a dangerous trap within the speed force, intending to kill him. When Impulse raced to save his mentor, Inertia witnessed the love and trust between them. At that moment, Inertia realized that his whole life had been dedicated to a centuries-old hatred leaving his own life cold and empty. Now enraged, Inertia ran off. Return Appearing again after the One Year Later event, Inertia worked with Manfred Mota. Inertia stated that his agenda involved stealing the speed of all other speedsters in order to become the next "Fastest Man Alive". His first targets include his old rival Bart Allen, who was now the latest Flash and the original Flash, Jay Garrick. After betraying Mota, Inertia used Mota's daughter, Valerie Perez, as bait in a trap he set for Bart. Bart escaped and successfully rescued Valerie. After this defeat, Inertia began to gather the Rogues for his next attack. Inertia made a deal with Deathstroke. Due to Bart's encapsulation of the Speed Force, Inertia has been forced to inject himself with Velocity 9, a notoriously unstable substance invented by The Rival which allows the user to move at superhuman speeds. However, Inertia's Velocity 9 has been specially made by Deathstroke, but had shown no ill effects. After being defeated when he confronted the captive Heat Wave. He recruited Heat Wave into his newest mysterious plan, telling him that he was talking about something that would "change the world". Getting rid of the Flash would "just be a bonus." Bart foiled his plan, but Inertia made a getaway to his home era, where he began plans to build an army of Rogues. Titans East He became a member of the new Titans East team in exchange for Deathstroke's help. He began the attack on the Teen Titans with Titans East teammate Match. Disguising himself as Impulse and Kid Flash, he defeated Robin and Raven, then toyed with Wonder Girl in Robin's secret facility. Ultimately, he let Match knock Wonder Girl unconscious. During the assault, Inertia mentioned that he was going to call himself Kid Zoom after Bart renamed himself from Impulse to Kid Flash, but decided to stick with the name Inertia. He was romantically involved with his Titans East teammate Sun Girl. New Rogues He recruited Captain Cold, Abra Kadabra, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Pied Piper, Heat Wave, and The Trickster, and they began the construction of what he claimed to be a device to stop time on the site of the Getty Center. The idea being that once time was stopped they would have the freedom to commit crimes without being caught. Once the plan was put into action, the Rogues attracted the attention of The Flash, but it was soon revealed that this was Inertia's intention all along: the machine they were building did not stop time, its function was to drain the Speed Force from the Flash (Bart Allen) and transfer it to Inertia, so he could regain natural speed powers and no longer be dependent on Velocity 9. Though Bart did lose his speed, the Pied Piper and Abra Kadabra caught on to Inertia's betrayal and subdued him, before subduing the Flash. Inertia broke away in an attempt to reach the machine and prevent Bart's girlfriend from releasing the Speed Force, only to be tackled and beaten by a raging Flash. As he lay subdued, the other Rogues killed Bart. Flash's Revenge Immediately after killing Bart, the Rogues turned their wrath on Inertia, blaming him for the entire fiasco. Inertia ran, but the arrival of the police forced the Rogues to flee before they could give chase, allowing Inertia to escape. However, at the same time Bart was fighting the Rogues, Wally West, the previous Flash, returned to this plane of existence. Upon hearing of Bart's death, an enraged Flash hunted Inertia down. Though he thought of killing him, Flash decided to instead "do something worse." He used his abilities to slow Inertia's movements down to the point where he was totally immobile, essentially a living statue. He then placed Inertia on display at the Flash Museum, facing statues of Bart Allen as Impulse and Kid Flash. Though he can still think, see and hear in normal time, Inertia was then doomed to spend eternity in a state of near-total paralysis, staring at Bart's images (ironically enough, a variant of the fate that befell Zoom after attacking Linda for the first time). Wally describes it as being "forced to stare, with eyes that take a hundred years to blink... at the ghost of a man he could never be." Rogues' Revenge As he is about to be transferred from the Flash Museum to Iron Heights, Inertia is struck by a red lightning bolt, which frees him from paralysis. Hearing of the escape on the news, the Rogues decide to hunt him down as payback for being manipulated. After killing his guards, Inertia is about to attack Wally West's children, when he is stopped by the very person who freed him: Zoom, who wants Inertia to become a new Kid Flash. Zoom makes him put on Kid Flash's costume, telling him he will help in his quest of making The Flash (among others) "better heroes" by causing tragedies in their lives. Zoom shows Thawne how to affect the flow of time just as Zoom does. Thawne later has a run-in with the Rogues who have been looking for him to exact their revenge. After the confrontation, the villain known as Libra arrives with the Weather Wizard's baby son, saying that if the Weather Wizard does not join his cause he will kill the child. Before Weather Wizard can make a choice, Thawne kills the baby. This leads to Thawne changing his costume and calling himself "Kid Zoom," along with the loss of Zoom's powers. Thawne is beaten by the Rogues and killed. The Rogues then leave a message next to Thad's corpse: "Tell the Flash we are even - The Rogues." Powers and Abilities Personal Time Manipulation: ability to alter time relative to himself, as opposed to utilizing the Speed Force like most of the DC Universe speedsters do. He can apparently use this ability to move at "speeds" rivaling those of even Wally West, and usually, "faster" than the speeds that even Wally can muster in most cases. Since Thaddeus isn't actually moving at superspeed (rather, he is greatly slowing down Time relative to himself, and can make himself so "fast" that even most of the Flashes look to him to be moving in slow motion.) The temporal nature of his speed allows him to avoid the usual problems encountered by other Flash-type speedsters (friction, seeing and hearing at such near-light speeds, et al), whose automatic and unconscious use of the Speed Force overcomes those problems. As he is moving at a normal velocity, and the rest of the world is "slow", those hindrances simply do not affect him. This aspect also means that he is unable to become intangible like other speedsters can by vibrating their molecules at certain frequencies, giving them a distinct advantage. He can use his manipulation of time to speed up the molecules of an object or being causing them to vibrate till they explode. He also has the power to steal someone else's personal time by pushing them backwards down their own timeline. Speed Force Conduit (formerly): Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, Garrick mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Wally has, on several occasions, sped faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. :Superhuman Endurance :Superhuman Speed: Thaddeus is a metahuman who can run and move his limbs at superhuman speeds. Biologically inherited ability to tap into the energy known as the Speed force. As Reverse-Impulse, Thaddeus was able to achieve speeds faster than Mach 10. Thaddeus is able to run across the surface of large bodies of water such as oceans. Bart can create wind vortexes by running in circles or rotating his arms and legs. :*'Speed Force Aura': Thaddeus's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It may also protect him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. He does seem to possess some level of superhuman resistance to injury but this does not extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. :*'Phasing': Thaddeus's powers allow him to perform a number of speed-related feats. Thaddeus has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. There have been only a few superdense materials that the Flash has not been able to penetrate with this power. Certain forcefields also seem to negate this power. :*'Increased Perceptions': Thaddeus possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. Abilities *'Methodical Combatant' In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Kid Zoom/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Thaddeus_Thawne_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/inertia/29-5734/ 4